Forever
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Nightmares were batty,lovely,frightening things to her normally but once every now an then one would come around that would leave her tottaly,breathless. Raven/Alexander fluff....one-shot!:3


**Title: **Forever

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Kisses.

**A/N: Alright peeps!! This is my very first vampire Kisses story so please don't be to judgmental as liked how it turned out for really I love to death anything that has to do with vampires so naturally I would get hooked on this pairing and book series. Its much easier to write about then I find Twilight to be for don't get me wrong I would kill to get my hands on either Edward or even Robbie P. As I am a fangirling addict! But since I am emo/goth/girly myself not to the extreme Raven is I feel way more connected towards her story and hence Alexander as he would be the perfect crush worthy guy for me for, WOOT! For tie E/A in a pretty bow and I'll be on rainy cloud number 9!! heehe.**

Beta'd by Sasukez

******Sorry I had to change it ya'll.**

******Enjoy!!**

----------------------------

I was having that dream again. That one about my fantasy wedding I normally dreamed about, either at school while doodling skulls and barbed wired hearts around my and my vampire boyfriend's names, or asleep, comfortably in my bed at home. My caked, dark eyelids would flutter as my black stained lips would pull up into a smile as I would snuggle deeper into the nice, warm, comfort which was my happy place that I saw now, all so vividly in my mind.

There I was, in a flowing, black, silky dress fluttering behind me in the wind as I rose from my coffin, my interlaced fingers holding on tight to a dead bouquet of roses as I looked up to the sky above. I sighed, dreamily, at its dark, hovering, overcast clouds and spooky, yellow moon. Fog was all around me as my eyes looked this way and that. Me, the eternal vampiress to be was flushing murderously red in the cheeks as my fingernails, dipped in black ink, grasped hold of my coffin's edges.

I could hear the screeching of bats overhead as this was also, if I hadn't already mentioned it, in my favorite place in Dullsville other then the old Mansion. The town's cemetery was especially creepy and ghoulish this fabulous, dusky night. Tears were welling up in my eyes, threatening to ruin my perfect, makeup job as my lips and limbs attentively shuttered in my nearly contained joy. I continued to rise up in my tattered, lovely dress.

Heart pounding loud in my chest like a broken, razor-edged record, my gaze behind my silky, black veil looked straight before me. I met the eyes of my goth guy-mate as he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. How darkly romantic it all was. I was wearing the dress of my dreams and had arose from my grave to stand before the guy of my most wildest nightmares. I drank up the sight of him as his warm brown eyes beamed back at me with so much love.

He was a Brother's Grimm Prince Charming come to life. His open collar exposed a white throat wearing a fancy, laced, ruffed shirt and dark pants. He was delicious looking, the old top hat and three piece suit of black that were long gone since the old English days. He was heading slowly towards me and I smiled like a fool. Peering into his soulful eyes, looking at those perfect features of his with his long, shoulder length, scuffled, black hair and parted, waiting, full, rosy lips made my heart sink.

He stretched a hand out to me and I eagerly took it. I was positively hyperventilating as I placed a hand over my chest, instantly grabbing hold of my Batty choker, rubbing my fingers along it for good luck. For not only was this technically my deepest, greatest, morbid dream come true but I was about to be permanently bonded to the love of my life.

It all about to end as well. For I was taking the dive for immortality. I was becoming something amazing and powerful and eternal rather than remaining something boring and isolated from the normal of life. I was suppose to live. Fingers threading together with those corpse, white hands of my boyfriend's, I, soon, in more words than one, was about to become bonded with my vampire mate for life. I was finally ready to take the big step and become a full fledged vampire.

Candles flickered in the night's breeze along with my trailing dress. The golden. Jewel encrusted goblet was held up high to the midnight sky. I felt like I was about to become the queen of England, ready to take her throne as those ancient words were spoken. Each of us toke a sip then from the cup of sweet liquid and we slowly turned to each other, my heart racing like a jackhammer against my ribcage. The veil over my face being raised.

As I closed my eyes, I let out a releasing breath from between my blackened, lipsticked lips. I arched my neck to the side exposing the large, bluish artery vein ready for the biting as I raised it towards that of my undying love's lips. It pumped fresh with my tasty, mortal blood. As those lips began to lower, chills runing up my spin, my arms intangling around him, just urging him to make it all the more quicker least the long long, wait was I ready.

"Do it, do it now.... please!" I declared in my sleep talking.

And, as I felt the prickle of fangs with the cushioning of soft lips at the side of my neck sink in, I smile a bittersweet smile for the pain was instant. I let out a cry of terror which was more a scream of first-love fulfilled. Grasping my shoulders as I went limp in his arms, soon enough, my body was slowly, almost floating back into my coffin. The candles flared in the night's breeze and my eyes became heavy as they began to close, my heart pausing in its beats.

Leaning over me, his sculpted chest shimmering in the moonlight with those dark tresses of his falling into his eyes as he licked my blood up from his lips, was Alexander, bending down to whisper words of assurance into my ears, brushing back my hair from my bite mark as he leaned, suddenly, away. He was reaching out to a sliver knife I had never seen before until now. My eyes, though groggy with sleep, did see with a ghost of shock, him raising it to his chest.

The glinting blade over his heart sliced through his skin, cleanly leaving one, long gap as red liquid instantly spilled over the inflicted wound. Dropping the knife with a release of breath, his head fell backwards with a sexy smile on his face as he ripped his shirt front further open. I knew what came next. I had seen it happen enough times in vampire movies to know what was to come, for taking one's blood and allowing it to be returned back, folded with more magic then you could ever imagine.

Rising up then, my eyes now watching the red run down his drumming chest as he offered me my new life, my mouth fell open wide with a suddenly, fierce longing. I lunged onto him. My lips warm and sucking as I licked up the blood on his chest, tasting it all along with his essence and his light, arctic white arms came around my changing body in a tight embrace. We were both falling backwards.

In an instant addiction, with a heave from both me and him, we pulled the coffin lid down. My lips, along with his, were covered in one another's life blood, my dark eyes gazing back into his glowing, fiery, red ones. I was soon closing them again with a sweet smile. I was to become a vampire soon, for hearing the closing of the coffin lid over us was that final signal of my dive into eternity. I was content, my heart slowing down more and more for by sunrise, I would truly be, without question, a genuine immortal.

Laid out in my death dress with my eternal love beside me made things seem all well. The taste of Alexander's blood was still so thick and wonderful on my tongue as I kissed him, never willing to let go. Just as the coffin's lid began to close shut did I see something that froze my draining out blood solid. There was a flash of white hair with red dipped tips. Eyes going wide, my nearly painful heartbeats going and coming out of existence, my breathing became harsh and rigid in coming, panicking, brutal fear.

Looking back to Alexander's face then, the lid's single crack letting in shining down moonlight, my insides were evaporating. The corners of his lips turned up into a cruel smile, his white skin slowly melting off his face and burning deep to ashes, unveiling the face of another. I then ceased breathing all together.

"Sorry to disappoint, sweetheart," came that new, velvety voice.

Turning back to him, in a flash, I saw those sharp teeth come for me. They sunk into my itching, paling flesh and I cried out at the sight of those mismatched eyes, one green and one icy blue. My body jumped back out of instinct and the scream began to rise in my throat. I was no longer with Alexander as I was just seconds before. Instead, I was now halfway entombed in the ground with my second greatest nemesis of my new, undead life: Jagger Maxwell.

His forging teeth sank deeper, slashing the vein in my throat instead of biting. I shut my eyes, so tight, it was as if they were sewn shut. The last thing I felt was those hands around my throat, strangling me, my new, baby fangs useless to defend me. Everything was beginning to go black and I was falling into something truly horrifying. Standing outside of the my coffin's lid in the growing moonlight was Jagger's own army of a family, including Luna and Valentine who hissed back at me, fangs extended and eyes blood thirsty.

Just when everything had been perfect, just when my fantasy had been playing out, the evil of all evils had come to spoil it. My voice was raising up in a bloody gurgle and I saw something so quickly, I barely had the chance to blink. A mist of red quickly splattered across my coffin's lid and my eyes saw through that moonlit crack that dreaded face of the man I loved.

His body began to fall, almost in slow motion, those familiar eyes staring back at me as the severed head of my one and only goth guy fell off its bloody stump of a neck. He fell forwards to land with a loud thud onto the ground. With bursting, hysterical, dead tears in my eyes did I let loose that terrorized, bloody, murdered scream. Those dead fangs of Jagger's were still so deep in my flesh and there then came the laughter of my new forever family.

"Alexander no!" I soberly thundered, out still trapped in my Disneyland dream come horror show as my legs were suddenly falling all around me my hands clawing out at everything or anything around me as my cheeks ran wet. "No, no, noooo! Alexander! You killed him! I'll kill you!" I shrilled.

Back in my nightmare world, those blue and green eyes were full of victory as the coffin finally sealed shut. I was surrounded by blackness, forever to lay deep in the Earth with the souls of the graveyard. I was now trapped, my vampire love lost to me as I was held prisoner in the arms of another.

"The wedding is canceled," were the cruel, last words out of the evil vampire's lips.

They were on mine now in a wicked, forever kiss as I screamed, silently into it with all my might. We were sinking deeper and deeper until there was only underbidding darkness, the kind I loathed must and did not love.

"You're all mine now," came those taunting, hotly words.

"NO!"

I was crying then as I, in a breathless jolt, shot awake, my steaming eyes instantly seeing nothing. In a loud commotion and throbbing pain in my head I was knocking it hard on the short ceiling of the dark in caved casket.

Throat constricting as I nursed my aching head as my heart continued to beat so loudly the whole universe could hear, I closed my eyes, tightly, as I let the sobs shake me as I had just, yet again had one of my worst nightmares of Jagger killing Alexander. I couldn't deal with this, I reasoned, as I buried my face in the feathered duvet and warmth beneath it as it was quickly driving me totally batty.

Sniffling while breathing shallow breaths, I suddenly felt it. I felt that presence that I was so intoned to. I felt hands in the dark, quickly coming up to my shoulders to smooth along my neck, tenderly raising to cup my face. The blackness was lovely again. When I was with the darkness, I was either in pure hell or my own personal heaven. Which was it now? I didn't know but what I did know was that for a few tick tock's of an old grandfather clock, those lips I'd dreamed about were crashing upon mine now in a powerful, smoldering kiss.

This wasn't what I had originally expected for waking up my vampire boyfriend from his peaceful nap but I was willing to take it for I was now craving his comfort. Those strong arms wrapped around me and we melted together perfectly like gooey s'mores. Kissing Alexander was like nothing else in the world. It was so addicting and sweet. It was awesome being wrapped up like A Nightmare Before Christmas bow with him.

Soft, yellow light suddenly blinded my vision. I pulled back or was more released. I was now able to peer down and see his handsome face looking back at me. There was a frown of worry on his face but it was so seductive with his swirling, dark, yummy eyes.

"Raven...?"Alexander began softly, blinking back dark stands of midnight hair.

The push-light sticky over his head looked like a car's headlights about to plow into me it was so bright in the darkness. I tried my best to concentrate on his words but it was seeming to be useless my head spinning and spinning around.

"What happened? What's wrong? Your frightened...." he told me as gentle fingertips came up slowly, now whipping at my running, black tears as my own fingers pulled him close.

"I...I just had a bad dream," I said, suddenly hiccuping.

"Really?" he wondered, raising a dark eyebrow up to me as I nodded, my head still throbbing as remained feeling like an idiot for doing it as I didn't want him to worry over me as i knew he did a lot of lately, and I him. We had enough trouble already on our plates.

"I thought you loved those?" he guessed with a forming grin.

"Not these kinds," I huffed, blowing some hair out of my face as I leaned back down, resting my head on his chest, taking in the smells of him in this very, possibly claustrophobic, coffin of his which he liked to call his second more comfy bed. "There are the real bad kind," I chirped against his dark, H.I.M t-shirt.

"Then I'm sorry," he apologized even though he didn't have to.

His fingers massaging my throbbing skull was nice. I mumbled some nonsense words as they roamed through my own, long raven hair. I was beginning to catch my breath and relax, that nightmare fading into history.

"I'm sorry I wasn't their to protect you," he said, sincerely, his voice shimmering over my skin, in tiny warm puffs of air sprouting forth goosebumps along my body from the roots of my hair down to the tips of my toes as I gave out a delicate shiver.

"You can't always be my knight of night you know," I mused, my right, pinkie finger curling around the dark hair.

I breathed, down, on his skin in return, hoping my breath didn't contain any left over scent of garlic from my Italian subway sandwich I had for lunch. I kissed him softly then. It either being poison or not to him but after a sec it was all deemed safe and sound.

"You're not perfect you know," I added in a teasing voice.

"Neither are you," he told me, as I pulled back, momentarily, with hooded, coal-lined eyes.

I pondered those eyes of his which were like melting pools of rich chocolate. And, come to think of it, I was starting to crave an extra chunky, chocolate brownie ice-cream sunday at that moment for crazy cravings came at the strangest of moments didn't, they? Heck yeah.

"But I should be perfect," he breathed. Pushing back his hair behind his ears as I remained looking down to him was I constantly remind as I was ever second of every moment of every day how lucky I was to be with him. "I should be perfect so I can always be there for you. Always perfectly on time to protect you. I want to be prefect for you" he said all of this to me it all so romantic I couldn't contain myself.

"That's so sweet!" I soon gushed.

Soon after, I was smiling at last, it cracking out on my lips though it did not stop my inner turmoil, shuttering at what I had seen. It was still so ghastly and horribly clear in my mind I could never dream of shaking it.

"To me you're always Mr. Perfect, inside and out. And I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, smiling at him, but it felt forced, and fake.

"Thanks!" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't mention it," I played along dropping my head.

And as we lay there, now in silence for a few, solid minutes, my mind went over the events of my nightmare of nightmares. Alexander's pasty fist punched off the Wallgreen's, disposable light and the coffin was bathed in gloomy darkness once again. I tried to slow my racing heart but it refused to cooperate and I realized my Gothic mate was right about one thing: neither one of us was perfect...except for him. He was practically a dark, scrumptious god.

Stretching out my legs that weren't nearly as long without my combat boots, I felt them touch the end of the comfy coffin covered in sheets and fluffy pillows plus a hot, Goth guy. My mind was buzzing. I was treading in deep water over my nightmares of Jagger and his small, evil, coven family who were after me and Alexander for all eternity over some nasty words and an old family grudge on Alexander's side.

I only had one question on my mind. Could all this swelling happiness I had now in Dullsville be ripped away from me so unfairly? Was all it would take one simple swing to shatter everything? It was possible. For that, I hated myself for not being stronger. I would swore to myself that from then on I was going to become a stronger person as I had to be, to protect my precious, Gothic, angel least he be stolen away from me.

It was kind of silly though, I reasoned afterwards. Alexander was a vampire. He was dashing, very sneaky, hot, Goth, strong, and who knew how old as I still had yet to ask that simple, curious question. There was still so much I didn't understand. It was the man in the relationship that was supposed to protect the girl from danger but from now on, that girl thought she was going to start doing her damnedest to help him more liked he helped her. It was the least I could do for him for changing my life completely.

"Alexander?" I whispered.

"Yes?" the still awake, 17-year-old vampire asked.

"Make me a promise." I hesitated.

I bit into my black lip.

"Anything."

Ivory hands rubbed my back.

"Never leave me." There they were said.

I was quietly urging him...or was I begging him? Which ever it was, it had me suddenly producing more embarrassing moisture in my eyes as I heard his surprised, intake of breath. I clenched his band shirt, tightly in my grip, Jagger's mismatched eyes flashing before me in my jumbled mind.

"Please. Just swear to me that you'll never leave." I continued nuzzling into him for how I loved it here just it being the two of us without the rest the living dead, or living otherwise to bother the both of us as I relished it all completely. "I don't think I could bear this world without you," I sniffled, turning to the pitiful, girly, ghoulish, gooball I knew I really was deep down or maybe not so very deep at all as I melted.

"I promise you, I'll never leave," A sudden, fierce whisper spoke up into my ear, brushing away strands of my hair.

I was then quickly enveloped in a hug, my face squished against him in a forming, large smile of total relief. I was at peace. For that had been the answer had had been waiting for for had I ever doubted it? Absolutely not.

"Never ever," he swore, kissing my forehead.

"Its a deal then?" I pondered.

"Not quite..." I heard him say, my heart pounded against his which was long been silent along with mine after my shocking nightmare as my curiosity arose suddenly as this curtain drawled down on me me, another, sniffle. "As there just one more thing....." Um...what could it be?

I could still hear the grandfather's clock tick tock, tick tock from beyond the coffin, the sound like that of the crocodile from Peter Pan that swallowed that stupid clock and Hook's right chopped off hand.

"You must promise me something in return," he added. Yet I could still somehow it the ghost of its tick tocks, tic tocks, hear it beginning to approach that currtain beginning to be raised once again as I waited. "Just one small thing" He didn't miss a kick.

"Of course,'" I negotiated.

"You must promise me you'll go back to sleep," he concluded with a large yawn.

Seconds later, I rose an eyebrow that he couldn't see in the blinding light of dark. Instead, I rested my chin on his propped up in a thinking pose as the wheels in my head turned with rust this way and that in need of a good doctor.

"For its three a.m. in the morning!," he protested, very teenager-like.

"Which gives me seven more hours until school starts," I added adding it up.

I had to admit it though, my sleeping arrangements were shot down to crazy town these days. I was pretty damn tired myself. Caskets just seemed to have that effect on me as did the guy cozing down with me here inside this private, tomb.

"You must hate my guts for waking you up, huh?" I yawned also, tapping my teeth together as I clicked my heels together like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz but unlike her there was no other place I would rather be then here as this was my, home, er... second home that is. "Admit it you do!" I acted, with an invisable pout in the dark.

"Not yet," he confessed, poking me now as if to tell me to shut up already in a polite, gentlemanly manner for before long was those fingers of his tickeling me as I now dispite all was twitching an squirming in his hold like one of those dying worms on the wet black top at, school. "But its close" He chuckled, his soft long hair brushing against my cheeks as I never wanted it to end.......

I giggled like mad. I was still wide awake, needing a bit of distraction or a box of Tylenol PM to knock me out until school started for if when it did I would must likely resemble the not so lovable living dead whose arms and legs fell off for the word was, ZOMBIE RAVAN!! I needed that sleep.

"For bloody gut pudding sounds wonderful right about now," he snickered.

I smiled too, my eyelids becoming heavy though as time past I still having so much to say to him. We only got so much time together with him being a creature of the night and me being a creature of daylight who dreamed of the night and the full moon.

".....Alexander?" I questioned one last time.

"Hmm..." he drawled sleepidly.

"I heart you forever," I began, cheezily.

I knew it was sparkles and a sloppyjoe but I meant it like every in love teenage girl. And yet, I wasn't a normal teenage girl in any way, shape, or form. I was the Gothic girl in town: the loner and the freak.

"...and ever," I continued.

With that, I shut my eyes, preparing to fall back asleep. I was ready to drift back into the world of my dark fantasy with gummy treats and candy bats that flew over my head, holding marshmallow hearts in their feet. The Alice In Wonderland cards would be busy singing and painting the roses black. I never got to that part however, because, just before my own lights went out, I felt the vibrations of his chest rise up and down against my body.

"Forever may not be..." The stillness broke.

For suddenly, out of the blue, Alexander's voice began to sing. My ears automatically perked up, hearing it as I looked with my fingers for his face. Once I found it, I touched it, very fondly padding away at his moving parted lips as they were softer then any, silk.

"....long enough..." he breathed, intoxicatingly.

"Ff-or-..." Hiccup.

I began to sing along, feeling as if I had a chicken bone clogged in my throat. It was a rare thing for him to sing to me and now that it was here I may have too gang up on him later on an have him do it more often. He had an amazing voice while else I sounded like a retard.

"...ever..." I continued, blushing.

"Forever may not be long enough." He resumed effortlessly.

His words were hitting home. For I had to wonder why he was doing all of this perhaps in a way of comforting me not like I wasn't already for it was only to be suspected after my rude wake up call and my bubbling- sobs into his shirt but with all of that in mind was I remaining smiling in, reliefe yet, again.

"Forever." I toned along.

My voice was growing stronger.

"May not be long enough,......" he trailed off ghostly.

He then surpriseing me suddenly grabbing me was he kisseing me. He rolled over on top of me, believe it or not, in this cramped coffin. Those giggles now escapeing me once again as we glued together, the Gothic prince and the princess of Dullsville-a-lot.

"For our lov-ov-ve-oveee," he sang softly, burning lips pressed to my neck.

What I longed for the most at that moment was his bite. He tricked me into thinking he would bite me with those ever tormenting lips of his on my flesh, teeth grazing it, both sharp and not as they were so lovely. This was all I always got instead though of that unfateful bite. I either got a big hickey or a blissfully, gentle kiss which was as good as "Be patient with me. I promise" And I believed it with everthing I was.

Hell then who was I to complain! I suddenly got angry with myself. He was here with me now and we had vowed to each other that being made and kept together was all that mattered. I shouldn't have cared about if he wanted to bite me or not. All that mattered was that he was there and I was there with him.

I wrapped my arms around him then, all of that nightmare behind me. With a sigh, I snuggled deeper into place against him to continue our long nap. We resumed to hum the song from the Mummy 2 movie. My eyes fluttered as the darkness finally began to close around me once again to dream again not of nightmares but of the Gothic bloodsucking future to hopfully come with endless, blissful, time.

**~*Thee End*~**

--------------

--------------

**Please review!!! Well I hope it was okay? I will defiantly be writing more in the future for this catagory hardly has enough in it to make me happy as it needs to blow up!! The books are so awesome:D**


End file.
